Stjerneskud
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Historias pequeñas, fugaces, que viven y mueren. Como una estrella fugaz. {Colección. Proyecto - Escribe a partir de una palabra. Foro Proyecto 1-8.} I. Koumi.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 _Colección para la actividad "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del Foro Proyecto 1-8._

* * *

 _ **Palabra: Viraha**_ _-_ Descubrimiento del amor a través de la separación. A veces alejarnos de alguien es lo más doloroso, pero a su vez necesario para descubrir lo que previamente no podíamos nombrar: nuestro amor por esa persona.

Mimi & Koushiro

* * *

 **I.**

Se sentó sobre el césped con cuidado, agarrando su falda y evitando que la brisa incipiente la levantara. Una de sus manos la dejó sobre sus piernas y la otra la movió con suavidad sobre el suelo, desde el césped hasta el mármol y de vuelta.

Sintió como otra vez su mirada se volvía vidriosa y como el nudo en la garganta se volvía denso, sin dejarla tragar.

—Hoy es 9 de mayo.

Levantó la vista y sonrió. Una sonrisa rota, llena de dolor y ansiedad.

—Ya ha pasado 1 mes — pasó la lengua sobre sus labios secos —. Sora creyó que ya era tiempo.

Apretó con fuerza la mano sobre su falda, arrugando la tela de color purpura y levantó la vista al cielo, evitando que una lágrima escapara de su ojo izquierdo.

—Ayer pasé por la pastelería de la calle Quinta, había una tarta de tres pisos de color rosa con negro. Se veía deliciosa, quizás más que la que comimos esa vez, creo que era de fresa con chocolate, mi favorita.

Desvió la mirada hacia el paisaje, tan verde y colorido por las flores. Tan vivo, en todo su esplendor. Te llamaba a quedarte ahí, a disfrutar y vivir el momento.

—Fue el mismo día que te dije que quería salir con Michael. El chico americano. Fue el mismo día que comimos de ese pastel y tú me sonreíste como siempre. Como si nada pasara, como si todo estuviera bien.

Estiró su mano derecha y tomó su cartera, que se encontraba unos centímetros más allá. La abrió y buscó con sigilo entre las miles de cosas que traía, pero entre todas había una libreta, no demasiado grande ni tampoco tan pequeña, de color amarillo.

Abrió sus páginas y entre ellos sacó una fotografía, la observo unos segundos y sonrió.

—Siempre fui egoísta, siempre ignoré muchas de las cosas que pasaban a mi rededor y me preocupé solo de mí. Hoy, otra vez lo estoy siendo y por eso estoy aquí.

Dejó con cuidado la fotografía a un lado de las flores que también había traído, lirios y amapolas que dejó con perfecta prolijidad en los maceteros que habían.

En el papel brillante se podían ver dos personas, felices y sonrientes. Dos mejores amigos que habían pasado por mucho y que habían forjado su relación, en la que un momento nadie pagó un solo peso, pero que con el tiempo fue más sincera que otras amistades.

—Es mi fotografía preferida, sales muy guapo, creo que te lo dije alguna vez.

Esta vez sus ojos se quedaron estáticos en la leyenda grabada en el mármol, con letra perfecta y cursiva, con el emblema tallado con suavidad a un lado.

 _Koushiro Izumi._

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y sin querer (o poder) salieron sin control. Mojando sus mejillas y llevándose con ellas todo el maquillaje que tanto demoró en poner sobre su piel aquella mañana.

—Ya no puedo más Kou, es todo tan difícil sin ti aquí. ¡Estoy tan sola sin ti!

Los sollozos se abrieron pasos sin piedad, el temblor en su cuerpo se volvió incontrolable y el torrente no hacía más que avanzar.

Llevaba un mes destruida, 30 días donde su cuerpo se había vuelto un fantasma a la deriva, dando bote por todos lados y llorando en cada momento que estuviera a solas.

—Soy una cobarde, y nunca pude darme cuenta de todo… de todo lo que significas para mí. De todo lo que siempre fuiste, y de lo que siempre serás para mí — ahogó un gemido cuando sintió su boca temblar —. Fui tan egoísta y nunca lo vi, tú siempre estuviste ahí y yo no te vi.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños y cerró sus ojos intentando así detener sus lágrimas, sentía como el agujero en su corazón crecía y como todo se volvía más real que nunca.

—¿Me querías dar una lección? ¡Ya está, ya aprendí! ¡Ya me di cuenta que sin ti no soy nada!

Gritaba, había elevado el volumen de su voz y entre cortada salía a trompicones, llevando con ella toda la desolación que llevaba queriendo dejar salir desde hace tanto tiempo.

Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, intentando recomponerse, intentando armarse en base a todas las piezas rotas que era en ese momento. Como un rompecabezas, necesitaba volver a ser ella misma.

—¿Ves? — sonrió amargamente, mientras pasaba una de sus manos limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas —, siempre hago que todo gire en torno a mí. Fui yo la que nunca te merecí y nunca lo haré.

Pasó su otra mano por el mármol con cuidado, acariciando suavemente las letras grabadas y deteniéndose en cada letra más de lo suficiente, como si cuando sacara sus dedos estas desaparecieran y nunca pudiera encontrarlo.

—Te extraño, todos te extrañamos. Y aún no lo entendemos.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar el cielo, notando como un haz de luz se metía entre las negras nubes y alumbraba el lugar. Cerró los ojos con suavidad mientras más lágrimas bajaban por su tersa piel.

—Siempre vas a serlo todo, y quizás por eso nunca lo pude ver, porque sabía que estaba ahí pero no lo quería aceptar. Es difícil, ¿lo sabes? No podía estar enamorada de mi perfecto mejor amigo y arriesgarme a que conozca todos mis oscuros defectos y secretos. Pero… pero me equivoqué, para variar, ya lo sabías todo.

Se recostó con cuidado a un lado de la fría lapida, sobre el césped. Aun con los ojos cerrados, se abrazó a sí misma y apoyó su cabeza sobre el mármol grabado. Una lágrima negra y solitaria bajó por su blanquecina mejilla, sumándose a las otras que dejaron marcas en aquel lienzo.

—Perdón por dejarte solo, pero aquí estoy. Y aquí voy a estar siempre — se acomodó de mejor manera y susurró —. Y sé que tú estarás conmigo.

* * *

 **Dedicado a Japishira.** Porque fue una pulenta michelada y se tiene que repetir. Y por ser la más mejor embajadora Mishinazi.

 **Godnat.**


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Colección para la actividad "escribe a partir de una palabra" del Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Petricor:** Olor que produce la lluvia la caer sobre suelos secos.

Yamato & Mimi

* * *

 **II.**

Las nubes negras habían comenzado a tapizar el cielo, trayendo consigo aquel viento que anunciaba el pronto comienzo de la lluvia.

Se giró para mirarla, la brisa movía sus castaños cabellos a su son y la despeinaban, pero a ella no parecía molestarle. Se frenó cuando su brazo quiso extenderse en su dirección, intentando tomar esas finas hebras entre sus marcados dedos y deleitarse con la suavidad que mostraban.

—¿Po-podríamos entrar?

El negó con suavidad y volvió a desviar la vista, fijándola en esas enormes edificaciones que se construían al final de la vía, cada punto y cada ladrillo.

—¿Entonces?

La intentó ignorar, pero sabía que no podía. Pasó sus ojos por su figura, fijándose en cómo se abrazaba a sí misma intentando encontrar el calor que le faltaba. Volvió a alejar su visión de ella, más que nada, intentándolo.

—No sabría cómo decírtelo.

Mimi giró su rostro y buscó sus ojos, quería que le viera y se diera cuenta que ella iba a seguir ahí, plantada frente a él, esperando que le contara lo que buscaba o quizás regalándole algo que ignoraba.

—Yamato…

—No es tan fácil. ¿No ves lo que está pasando?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, la culpa lo golpeó. De solo imaginarla, en otra situación, en otro momento. De solo pensar la poca suerte que tuvieron, ¿o la mucha que tiene?

El viento sopló con más fuerza, golpeando los árboles y las viejas ventanas de las casas circundantes.

—También es mi amiga, a mí también me duele.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en ella, tenía un punto. La observo unos segundos, como a cada instante parecía volverse más pequeña, más fácil de dañar, más pura, también.

Siempre había pensado que Mimi era una niña, caprichosa e infantil. Pero con el paso de los años, había aprendido que dentro de ella si había una mujer que quería luchar por su vida, que no dejaría que la pisotearan y que tenía un corazón que bombeaba sangre desesperado por ser feliz.

Y sabía esta instancia no solo era estar a un paso de caer del risco, era un grito desesperado. Un eco que se repetía cada que cerraba los ojos.

—No sé si puedo hacerte feliz. No sé si soy lo que buscar.

—Tenemos que averiguarlo.

Las palabras resonaban en las calles, el silencio lo inundaba todo y los faroles poco a poco comenzaban a encenderse. Las nubes lo tenían todo de gris y el verde no lucía en los árboles desnudos.

La brisa se elevó, ella volvió a abrazarse y rotó sus ojos hasta el suelo.

Una gota cayó en la nívea mejilla de él, tan fría y pura, tan simple y llena, tanto como ella. La limpio con cuidado y levanto los ojos, más gotas comenzaban a caer.

La castaña levantó la vista y lo buscó, lo encontró.

Fallando a sus propias convicciones dio esos dos pasos que los separaban y la acunó entre sus tibios brazos, la apretó con fuerza y hundió su nariz en su cabello. Sintió como el tirón en su corazón se acrecentaba, como la culpa explotaba dentro de él, pero como al mismo tiempo, una calidez se posicionaba en su estómago.

Era una sensación que solo ella le podía producir, todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Y esa era la razón porque su vida había girado hasta empujarlos juntos, hasta llevarlos por caminos que se ataban en algún momento. Los había llevado a romper reglas y sus propias creencias, los había juntado sin explicarles cómo y por qué.

Pero ahí estaban.

—El cemento recién mojado huele bien, mejor que nunca.

Mimi replicó entre sus brazos y él sonrió.

Era cierto.


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 _Colección para la actividad "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del Foro Proyecto 1-8._

* * *

 **Palabra: Kilig** \- cuando se sienten mariposas en el estómago.

Taichi & Yamato

* * *

 **III.**

Le miró.

El brillo eterno en sus ojos, llenos de valentía y devoción. El marrón de ellos no opacaba la luminosidad que transmitían, no había oscuridad, envidia u odio en esos orbes.

Fue un día, mirándolo, en el que se perdió.

Una vida había pasado antes, una nueva había comenzado después. Fueron muchos años donde no se vieron más que como amigos, donde no hubo sentimiento más fuerte que la hermandad que los unía, que las ganas de cambiar el mundo, que el empuje de proteger a sus hermanos menores.

Un día cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, todo era diferente.

Una sensación poderosa en el estómago, un hormigueo en la piel.

Algo había cambiado.

—¿En qué piensas?

Taichi levanto la cabeza y le miró. Confundido y soñoliento, aún.

El retorcijón en el estómago volvió.

Como si fuera la primera vez, como si no hubieran pasado 2 años desde ese primer día.

—En nada.

Se acercó, hasta tocar piel con piel. Hasta sentirse completo otra vez.


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen

 _Colección para la actividad "escribe a partir de una palabra" del Foro Proyecto 1-8._

* * *

 **Chrysalism** : La hermosa tranquilidad de encontrarse dentro de casa durante una tormenta

Taichi & Sora

* * *

 **IV.**

La lluvia y el viento golpeaban con fuerza las ventanas. Cada tantos segundos, la calle se iluminaba producto de los relámpagos y los truenos acompañaban dando la nota sonora.

Un rayo cercó el cielo al final del horizonte.

—Se ha puesto peor.

Tras él, Sora se asomó con dos tazones humeantes. Le pasó uno y se sentó a su lado.

—Menos mal volvimos a tiempo.

Taichi se giró a mirarla y asintió. Sintió el empujón en su mano, las ganas de entrelazar sus dedos, pero no se movió.

—¿Qué haremos? Creo que no podremos salir en un buen rato.

La pelirroja lo miró, él suspiró. Estaban atrapados en la casa de ella hasta que las nubes se alejaran o al menos la tormenta menguara.

—Me gusta el sonido de la lluvia — suspiró, bebió un corto sorbo del chocolate en sus manos —. Somos afortunados por estar aquí.

Su mano le buscó, tan suave y tímida como siempre. La atrapó entre las suyas, tan grandes en comparación. El frío de su piel le hizo sentar bien, acarició el dorso con su pulgar.

—Somos afortunados.

Ella sonrió. Él también.


	5. V

**Disclaimer:** Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen

 _Colección para la actividad "escribe a partir de una palabra" del Foro Proyecto 1-8._

* * *

 **Liberosis** : El deseo de que las cosas te importen menos.

Jou x Sora

* * *

 **V.**

Sentados, uno al lado del otro. Sintiendo la respiración, el viento en la cara, el olor a humedad, los rayos del sol que se esconden.

Dos almas que juntas se conectan, giran en su eje, sobreviven.

Y velan por los demás.

Siempre tan iguales y diferentes, siempre conectados por un cable que nadie jamás logrará entender.

Pendientes, preocupados, protectores. Esas palabras los definían y por más que quisieran escapar, desconectar e irse.

Era casi imposible.

Una punzada constante, una amenaza latente. Una vida que se sobrellevaba para intentar acallar las voces que jugaban dentro de sí, que les incitaban a seguir en las mismas vueltas que llevaban dando. A nunca terminar la carrera y seguir trabajando por tapar cada bache, para hacerla más segura y más fácil.

Dejar el camino liso para que otros no caigan.

Ese día dos del grupo se perdieron, y ellos no pudieron dormir por la culpa, la preocupación y el miedo.

Hubo llanto y gritos, pero pasadas las horas los ánimos bajaron. Todos sabían que esos dos estarían bien, que eran más fuertes que ninguno. Que, si alguien podía sobrevivir una noche en el nuboso bosque, eran ellos.

Cuando la noche les alcanzó todos decidieron descansar. Pero, por más que lo intentaron fue imposible. Sus ojos se habían conectado, sus manos se habían anclado y sus corazones latieron a la misma sintonía.

Conectados y preocupados. Deseando poder ser como los otros.

En vela y asustados. Queriendo un poco de tranquilidad.

 _Ojalá fuera más fácil olvidar y dejar de que todo sea tan importante._


	6. VI

**Disclaimer:** Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 _Colección para la actividad "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del Foro Proyecto 1-8._

* * *

 **Obsidiana:** Roca volcánica vítrea, de color negro o verde muy oscuro.

Jou & Mimi

* * *

 **VI.**

El sonido característico de sus tacones rojos sobre el mármol generaba eco en toda la habitación. En su gran mayoría se voltearon a verla.

Como siempre, se deleitaron con su belleza y confianza. Repararon en el hermoso vestido verde de gasa, como caía juguetonamente por sus piernas y como se afianzaba en sus pechos. Las pequeñas piedrecillas que adornaban las mangas y cuello, que solo lograban darle más luminosidad a su rostro. El peinado alto que dejaba sus ojos despejados.

Toda ella era brillo en ese momento.

Pasó por entre medio de la gente, como si un foco la apuntara en su caminar.

Mujeres se giraron a mirarla, hombres la alabaron en silencio. Con la pose de una reina se desplazó por el salón, tan altiva y hermosa.

Pero ella, tan bella y perfecta, solo tenía una debilidad.

Un hombre que jamás la miró más como una hermana que debía ser cuidada. Un caballero de ojos color obsidiana, tan negros y brillantes como aquella roca volcánica.

Apretó los puños conforme se iba acercando, el tiempo iba pasando y las personas interponiéndose para invitarla a bailar.

Pero su mente solo tenía una meta.

Le vio, hablando con otro chico del que no podía recordar su nombre. Ella no era mujer de rodeos.

Ella no tenía mascaras para ocultar lo que era.

Se plantó frente a él. Sintió sus ojos mirarla y por un segundo, solo un segundo, se permitió perderse en la galaxia de sus ojos, inmensa y oscura.

Sonrió y avanzó otro paso. Estiró su mano y le tomó del cuello de su hermosa chaqueta. Él la miró y abrió los ojos asombrado, ella se deleitó una vez más.

Y lo besó.


	7. VII

**Disclaimer:** Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 _Colección para la actividad "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del Foro Proyecto 1-8_

* * *

 **Ukiyo:** literalmente "el mundo flotante", vivir el momento, sin preocuparse por los problemas de la vida.

Taichi & Mimi

* * *

 **VII.**

Sus manos exploraban su cuerpo, acariciando y tocando por donde podía. Las hundió bajo su falda, deleitándose con la torneada piel de sus muslos, con la suavidad y calidez que desprendían.

Sus labios recorrieron de su boca hasta su cuello, dejando besos por la quijada. Mordiendo conforme iba bajando, pasando su lengua hasta llegar a su clavícula.

Aspiró su aroma cuando hundió su nariz en su sedoso cabello. Se maravilló ante lo que aquello producía en su cuerpo.

Un deseo prohibido que se desencadenaba y salía a la luz.

Las manos de ella agarraron su rostro, y esta vez, fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa. Hundió su lengua sin cuidado en su boca y lo saboreó, de la forma en que solo ella sabía hacer.

Las manos de él se anclaron a sus muslos cuando sintió como el mundo le daba vueltas. La situación se les iba a ir de las manos.

Se alejó de ella y jadeó, la miró buscando un ápice de cordura. Mimi cerró sus ojos y dejó sus manos caer a sus costados.

Sus respiraciones erráticas teñían el lugar.

Fue un segundo, contando en la mente. No duró más.

El mundo moría fuera de las ventanas, ellos vivían ahí dentro.

Las manos de ella subieron hasta el pecho del castaño, lo acarició suavemente, repasando sus músculos tensos que se dejaban ver. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, levanto su cabeza y pasó su lengua sin vergüenza por su pecho.

Eso le destapó. Las manos de él volvieron a apretar sus muslos, la acercó hasta su cuerpo.

Sus manos subieron tocando su níveo estómago y volvió a besarla.

Mañana se preocuparían.

Mañana sería otro día.

Hoy eran solo ellos dos.


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer:** Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 _Colección para la actividad "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del Foro Proyecto 1-8._

* * *

 **Promesa:** Decir [una persona] que hará o dirá algo, comprometiéndose u obligándose a ello.

Taichi & Koushiro

* * *

 **VIII.**

Su mano temblaba sobre su pierna, sus ojos estaban secos y su sonrisa ya era historia.

Historia de vidas pasadas, de momentos alegres. Las arrugas ya no se formaban en la comisura de sus labios desde hace un tiempo, algo parecía haberse roto ese día, como si un terremoto hubiera destrozado su mundo.

Lo habían sacudido hasta hacerle caer.

No estaba seguro cómo había pasado, ni recordaba qué pasó por su mente aquel día. Solo recuerda el negro, la desesperación…

La incipiente tristeza que subía por su garganta, la negación que salía por sus ojos y el miedo que le aplastaba el cráneo.

Dicen que a la gente buena le pasan cosas buenas, pero él no veía nada de eso en su presente. ¿Gente buena? ¿cosas buenas? Tonterías.

Sintió el ruido del viento chocar contra los ventanales y apretó sus manos, evitando que estas siguieran temblando. ¿Alguna vez dijo que era débil? ¿Alguna vez lo mencionó en voz alta? Pues este era el momento y la verdad, hoy era más débil que nunca y nadie le podía ser lo contrario.

Sintió el ruido característico de la silla contra el suelo, levanto la vista y le vio venir. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, con los ojos brillantes, con las manos limpias, con el tronco erguido y con ese sombrero que amaba usar.

—¡Viniste!

Le habló como si nada, como si fuera un día cualquiera, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como lo hacía Taichi todos los días.

Un amago de sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó a él y vio las cicatrices en sus brazos, brillaban como estrellas sobre su morena piel.

—Todos los días.

No había día que faltara, no había día que no pensara, no había día en el que no estuviera con él. A pesar que, en un principio pensó que el moreno le necesitaba a él, ahora estaba seguro que era al revés. Que, si no fuera por el chico frente a él, todo se habría desmoronado.

—¿Vino alguien en la mañana?

—Sí, Hikari y Sora estuvieron aquí. Sora me contó que Yamato viajaba hoy con Takeru, quizás mañana vengan.

Su voz era un eco alegre, alas de mariposas suaves que flotaban en el aire.

—Pero no te preocupes, ya sabes que las tardes son tuyas, Koushiro.

Negó moviendo la cabeza. Sus dedos temblaron, estiró su mano y luego la volvió a su posición inicial, no podía hacerlo.

De repente, el semblante de su acompañante cambió. El brillo en sus ojos se opacó, la sonrisa decayó, sintió su propio corazón encogerse y le miró con miedo. Estiró sus manos para tocarle una vez más y esta vez sí lo hizo, rozó su mano con la suya.

A veces eso, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Mañana por la tarde tendré que hacerme exámenes. No es necesario que vengas, son muchísimos.

Koushiro volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez apretó su mano con la de él. Quiso sonreírle, pero sabía que eso ya no se lo podía permitir, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, siguió la mirada ausente del moreno.

—Voy a venir, como cada tarde. Aquí estaré cuando salgas.

Esta vez fue Taichi quien tomó su mano y la apretó, esta vez fue Taichi quien intentó sonreír y no pudo. Con su otra mano se rascó la cabeza, allí donde se encontraba el sombrero, aquel que escondía que bajo él no había más que piel.

—Cada día estoy más cansado. Cada día es más difícil. Cada día me duele más. Cada día tengo más miedo.

Las palabras del moreno resonaron en las cuatro paredes de la habitación, la melancolía se sentía en cada palabra pronunciada.

Quiso darle fuerzas, decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero él no sabía mentir y menos a él, no podía llenarle la cabeza de promesas que quizás nunca se cumplirían. Solo podía afirmar lo que sabía podría cumplir.

—Voy a venir mañana. Y pasado mañana también. Estaré aquí cada día que me necesites, tal como te lo prometí.


	9. IX

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece

 _Colección para la actividad "escribe a partir de una palabra" del Foro Proyecto 1-8._

* * *

 **Volar** : No confundir con lo que hacen los pájaros, Birdramon y los unicornios voladores. Se trata de vivir el momento sin pensar en lo que pasará y mucho menos en lo que ocurrió en un pasado que poco tiene que ver con el ahora.

Koushiro & Hikari

* * *

IX.

Todos tenemos días buenos y malos.

Esa era la forma en la que solía pensar Hikari después de que algo malo le pasara. Hoy es mucho mejor que ayer, pero peor que mañana.

Koushiro en cambio solía hundirse en sus propios pensamientos y ahogarse en sus fantasmas. Era más fácil culparse que encontrarle algo bueno.

El día que las cosas cambiaron fue todo muy difuso. Horas después el pelirrojo seguía recreando y pensando en qué había pasado, la castaña simplemente había levantado los hombros y había sonreído antes de dormir.

Se encontraron días después en un punto neutral.

El sol había salido hace pocas horas, aún era por la mañana y el vaho que salía de sus labios les hacía notar el frío que hacía.

Hikari volvió a sonreírle y Koushiro apartó la mirada un segundo, siempre era demasiado preocupado con respecto a lo que sucedía. Solía darles muchas vueltas a las palabras antes de soltarlas, uno de sus peores defectos.

Ese día las horas se les pasaron y no se fueron de aquel lugar hasta que el sol ya hubiera comenzado su viaje de descenso. Pero no por eso dejaron de acompañarse.

Ese día Koushiro aprendió algo que nunca olvidaría: la vida eran momentos, no preocupaciones.


	10. X

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Colección para la actividad "escribe a partir de una palabra" del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Limerencia** : estado mental involuntario, propio de la atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra.

Yamato & Hikari

* * *

Pequeño regalo (y tarde, porque soy un desastre) para una bonita chica. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Jacque! Perdón el atraso, pero más vale tarde… Muchas estrellas y luces para ti, muchos besitos.

* * *

X.

" _Ella es Hikari Yagami"_

Hikari.

Yagami.

Luz y divinidad.

Eso era todo ella. Y lo había sentido el mismo día que la conoció.

En aquel lugar, donde no esperaba encontrar a nadie, la encontró. Algo que no buscaba ni esperaba, pero ahí estaba. Como si la vida hubiera jugado con su destino.

Intentó ignorar la sensación que le ahogaba desde el fondo de su estómago, movió la cabeza cada vez que la escuchó acercarse y huyó de los lugares usando malas escusas cuando la oía reírse en el fondo.

Toda ella era claridad y él era mucha nubosidad para poder tenerla.

Tan frágil y suave de apariencia, pero si la veías un poco más, entre sus ojos había una llama que no parecía apagarse. Sino que cada día se prendía, un poco más. Un algo que iba más allá, mil secretos que guardaba dentro de sí.

Y él quería saberlo todo. Conocerla a fondo.

A veces flaqueaba y se permitía pensar en situaciones donde no parecían ser perfectos desconocidos. se imaginaba a él con ella en su pecho, tan pequeña y cálida. Imagina como el calor de sus labios dejaba marcas en su cuerpo, y como él dejaba algo de hielo sobre su cabello.

Los imaginaba fluir, como medusas en el mar, como estrellas en el cielo, como hojas en los árboles. Los imaginaba unirse y alejarse, convertirse y desaparecerse. Como si hubieran estado predestinados a encontrarse.

Pero todo moría en sus entrañas. Las ideas, las ganas y los anhelos. Todo se quedaba guardado en la misma caja de pandora, que esperaba ser abierta.

Y un día, sus ojos se encontraron. Encallaron en la misma playa, y fue en ese segundo que supo que sus ideales ya no podrían ser meros secretos.

Se conectaron. Dejaron pasar el mundo a través de sus parpados, fueron más que solo desconocidos. se dibujaron y delinearon, se colorearon y dieron vida.

Ya no había más luz y oscuridad, ya no había neblina. No existían excusas para evitar su presencia, ni valentía para dejar de mirarla bailar, cuando giraba sobre las puntas de sus pies y sus manos viajaban hasta las estrellas.

Y así nacieron las letras y las melodías, una razón y un futuro que desear.


End file.
